All That Mattered
by V.W.Laray
Summary: In which Harry and Ginny use Hermione and Ron as a metaphor for themselves.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This isn't anything professional, this is all J.K.R's work.**

 **This take place after Ginny broke up with Dean, but before Harry and her kissed. AU-ish.**

 **Review and comment! Enjoy!**

"She fancies him you know." Ginny finally said after an unbearable moment of silence. She took Harry out of his daydream, but continued to lay on the damp grass and stare at the blue, clear sky.

"Who are we talking about?" Harry asked, quickly gathering all his thoughts together.

"Hermione. She fancies the pants off of Ron."

"Why d'you think she hasn't told him."

"Maybe she's afraid he doesn't feel the same way." She spoke with a new tone, a slightly suggestive one.

"Maybe she can see through his relationship with Lavender. She can see that Ron doesn't really love Lavender." Harry said, trying to imply something.

Ginny sat up and as she did so Harry could see her messy and tangled hair fall behind her. The sun was covered by her as she sat upright in front of Harry. He got up too, and the sun seemed to peak above her head as orange-yellow light shone through the tangled mass that was the beautifully scented hair of Ginny Weasly.

"Are you suggesting that Ron wasn't right to think it acceptable to mimic Hermione's actions?"

"What 'actions' would Ron need to mimic?" Harry almost laughed at her words. Hermione didn't do anything that'd offend Ron in any way.  
"Viktor Krum of course! You think Ron liked the idea of Hermione snogging another bloke?" Her voice rose a little, clearly this was far more than just gossip…

"Maybe she genuinely loved him!" Harry retorted, oblivious to the true topic of conversation.

Ginny snorted. She rolled her eyes and sunk back onto the grass. "Please, her true goal was obviously to make Ron jealous." Harry couldn't help but think she was trying to convince herself of this more than trying to convince him.

"Maybe she was, but didn't realize until after she finished it."

"Like someone as smart as Hermione would realize this after. She knew while she was with Krum, but tried to convince herself otherwise in hopes of not hurting him."

"Who are you to say what she did and didn't think." Harry said, defending Hermione the best he could. Ron was, after all, being ridiculous snogging Lavender left and right.

"You're absolutely right. Who am I?" Ginny said after ten seconds of silence. She rolled on her side and an air of sadness and guilt hung around her.

Harry caught on. This wasn't about Ron or Lavender or Hermione or Krum. This was about them. They were defending themselves. Ginny was obviously expressing her feelings for him in the best way she could! How could he have been so insensitive and oblivious!

"Of course, Hermione and Ron would never truly discover their love for each other until they have some big fight. A big and ridiculous fight that wasn't even about them." Harry said, returning the suggestive tone Ginny held capture of so many moments of obliviousness ago.

"If only Hermione noticed it was about them." Ginny spoke so quietly it was like a whisper.

"Maybe she already has."

Ginny sat up right, she went stiff and whirled around at Harry. "Maybe… Ron was just waiting for that moment. The moment she'd realize this." She was looking straight into his eyes, bewildered and a bit… excited? Harry couldn't be sure.

"Would Hermione be able to kiss him? To return the hidden feelings she had for Ron but never noticed?" Harry didn't blink, neither did Ginny. They stared at each other, both feeling two very different emotions. She was surprised, he was suggestive.

After a silence that felt like forever, two seconds and a month all at once, Ginny finally spoke. It was that one word that would lead to many years of assurance and comfort. She had whispered;

"Yes."

Ginny flung herself to Harry pushing him to the ground, not caring if he hadn't really meant for her to kiss him or if he didn't want to kiss her back. She must've drank Liquid Luck because much to her delight, he kissed her back. And yes, Harry and Ginny didn't have any forever, but they did have that moment. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
